The Best Man
by thundercalls
Summary: Jennifer gets a visit late at night in the infirmary who gives her a very important message. / R/K. Rated M to be safe.


This isn't the sequel I promised would be up next from me. Instead, it's a short one-shot (really this time) that popped into my head randomly.

* * *

It was late. Almost two am but Jennifer Keller was still sitting in her office, going over reports that Woolsey demanded be on his desk by oh-seven-hundred. And he'd only gave them to her at the end of her shift at eleven. Ass.

She was tired, irritated, hungry, and possibly catching a cold from a pesky Marine who insisted it was some rare disease he'd contracted on one of the off-world missions. The only "rare" disease that was on that planet was the flu. He was a new recruit though, so she understood his paranoia. She'd been there. Multiple times.

Now she was a seasoned CMO. She'd been captured by Bola Kai, interrogated, then betrayed by a patient in one fell swoop. She'd been taken over by an alien parasite. Lost her memory. Gotten trapped in an unstable Genii mine with Sam and Rodney. Kidnapped again by a Runner seeking medical help for a little girl, but that situation hadn't turned out so bad. The capper to it was when she'd been on the Daedalus and it'd been taken over by Wraith who she'd stupidly turned herself into to save Ronon. That wasn't the capper part. No. That'd happened on Atlantis. Not off-world for once. The stupid part was what she'd told him upon arriving back home.

_I'm kinda interested in someone else._

Bullshit. She knew Ronon was a little more friendly than normal -- for his standards -- with the way he lurked around her and came to the infirmary often with injuries that a warrior like him wouldn't make the mistake of getting. Lucky shot or not. But she also knew Rodney had feelings for her. He probably didn't know that she knew that, but regardless, she'd been the one to record the video where in his forgetful state, he'd admitted he loved her.

She refused to come between a friendship. With her first boyfriend, she'd been more excited about finally having one, that she'd let him come between her and her only friend. In the end, she'd lost both and had no one to turn to aside from her studies to get over the pain. She wasn't going to let that conflict happen in the best team Atlantis had. So she'd lied. Told him that she was interested in someone else when really, it was only him that she wanted.

McKay was… McKay. But there was no chemistry. They were both doctors, sure. They had that in common. But little else. More often then not, Jennifer found his ego annoying and the way he talked to people to be condescending.

Ronon… now there wasn't much in common, but there was definitely chemistry. There were times when she was near him that she felt like she couldn't concentrate. He was pure, male beauty that stole her breath and made her forget how to be a doctor. She often had to chide herself to get herself to concentrate on fixing him. Especially the time that he'd fallen asleep beneath her fingers as she stitched him up. She'd faltered, taking in the angles of his face, the peaceful smooth that took over his face despite the horrible nightmare he encountered in his subconscious.

Jennifer groaned to herself as she realized where her mind had gone again. She was still on page nine of a thirty page report, that was the first of three. She'd been on this page for at least twenty minutes. She was half tempted to tell Woolsey to shove it, but he wasn't like Sam. Sam was the leader, but she was also compassionate and understanding. She'd learned that during their time in the mine along with the emails the two exchanged on semi-regular basis.

She dropped the papers angrily against the surface of the desk before dropping her head into her hands. All she wanted was some sleep. The cot in the corner of the room wasn't nearly comfortable enough to tempt her into a few hours rest. She almost wished there were a medical emergency so that she had reason to write off the reports and put them off for a few hours.

A noise in the infirmary startled her, making her jump in the slightest as her eyes snapped to the door. She stood hesitantly, not hearing anyone call out for a doctor making her nervous. She strode slowly but purposefully into her infirmary, only to be greeted with nothing more than a softly snoring Marine in his bed, the one thinking he was dying. She looked around once more, before turning and weaving her way back into her office.

She stood in front of her desk with her hands on her hips, contemplating leaving the reports. It's not like Woolsey would fire her for not getting them to her in time. There were few others who would take this position and _stay_. He couldn't risk going through several CMO's during his stay on Atlantis.

_Screw it,_ she thought as she waved a dismissive hand at the papers and turned to leave. A yelp escaped her as her heart nearly jumped through her throat when she found Ronon inches from her. "Jesus Christ, Ronon!" She exclaimed, her hand raising to her chest to feel the organ pulse strong and hard beneath her palm.

"Sorry." Was all he said with a small smirk. A smirk that indicated he wasn't sorry at all.

Heat flooded Jennifer's cheeks as she stared up at Ronon curiously. This was the first time he'd sought her out after their… moment… in the hall after returning from the Daedalus nearly three weeks ago. "What can I do for you? Are you hurt?" A little bit of panic slid into her voice at the thought that he was injured. He picked up on it, she was sure, 'cause suddenly there was a small gleam in his eyes. Jennifer wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"Not anymore." Well, it was an upgrade from the one-word response. Maybe next time, she'd get three whole words.

"Okay, so what can I do for you?" She asked again, unsure where this was going. Unsure if she _wanted_ to know where it was going.

"I'm not giving up."

"What?" Jennifer asked, confusion settling on her face as she stared up at the Satedan quizzically.

Ronon stepped forward, causing Jennifer to step backward. A dance of an animal stalking his prey until he cornered her against the wall. He smirked as her body bounced from the force, her chest heaving enticingly as she gasped in surprise. He pressed himself close to her without actually touching, his hands flatting against the wall on either side of her head, trapping her between his body and the wall. "I'm not giving up." He emphasized slowly, making sure their eyes caught and held with each word.

"Giving up on what?" Jen nearly cursed herself for sounding breathless. She couldn't help it. He was pure man with a light dusting of chest hair peaking out beneath the ragged v-cut of his top, the smell of musk that wafted from his skin in addictive rolls. Everything about him screamed warrior, but the way his lips brushed her pulse point and the way his facial hair scratched the skin sent shivers down her spine in the way only a lover could cause.

"You." He said, one hand dropped from the wall to trail a tingling path with his fingertips from her jaw to the valley of her breasts where her own v-cut top came to a point. That wasn't the only thing pointy about her shirt as he pressed himself against her, their lines matching up. Soft against hard, curve against muscle.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice breathier than before as she felt her body reacting to him in ways it'd never reacted to anyone else.

"Showing you." He said as he pressed a kiss behind her ear, slowly switching across to give the other a kiss as well, his tongue sneaking out to lick the shell of this ear as his hands grasped her hip and pulled them tightly against his. His pants tightened a little more with each gasp and soft moan she released, probably unaware of herself.

"Showing me what?" She asked, unable to realize that if he weren't pressing his body against hers, and pressing feather light kisses along her jaw bone, she'd probably be annoyed as hell with his short, evasive answers. Right now, she was loving them so long as it kept him pressing against her like that, kept him holding her hips to his in a painful pleasure that she secretly hoped left marks. She wanted him to mark her as his. Let everyone else know that she was taken.

"That." His teeth nipped her chin, "I'm." He pressed a kiss to the left corner of her mouth. "The." Another to the other corner. "Best." A kiss to her nose. "Man." One to her left eyelid. "For." To her right. "You." He halted, waiting for her to open her eyes so he could gauge her reaction. It didn't take long, and his stomach clenched at the lust and _love_ that swam through her eyes, lust dominating the other as the color deepened to a dark amber.

Her whole body hummed for him. She wanted him to lift her in his arms and either lay her on the cot a few feet from them or just take her lewdly against the wall. Regardless, her body _ached_ for him. She tried to press herself at him, get him to kiss her, but he held her firmly away, his hands somehow having found her wrists and trapped them above her head when she was distracted. "Ronon." She whimpered his name, staring up at him hungrily, her core throbbing and needing him buried deep inside her. Inside her body, inside her soul. He was already deep in her heart.

"You'll see." He promised with a soft smile, forcing himself away from her and depriving both of them from even a real kiss, even though both wanted, _needed_, much more than that.

Without another word, he turned and left her office, leaving her to stand limply against the wall. Every part of her seemed to shake, missing his strength holding her up. Missing the feel of his body pressed against hers, his lips burning her skin, his hands bruising deliciously. She missed his scent, the gleam of his eyes, the way his breath had hitched when she whimpered his name.

She slid to the ground slowly, bracing herself against the wall with her hands until she sat in a messy heap. There was only one thought that crossed her mind. Ironic and covering several subjects running through her mind with her encounters with the Satedan warrior.

_Fuck._

* * *

I don't know. This was different in my mind, but I've relapsed into a cold so my mind's all over the place. Hope you still liked it though. Also, this is completely unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own.


End file.
